The invention relates to rpm governors for fuel injected internal combustion engines having a regulating member which adjusts a main regulating spring, whose regulating movements can be transferred to the fuel supply rate adjusting member of the fuel injection system, and having a compensating device, which: (1) is dependent on the operating temperature of the regulator, (2) changes the tension in the idling control spring, (3) engages the idling spring, and (4) has a thermostat.
A governor of this general type is already known (DT -OS No. 2,224,755) wherein a thermostat comprised of a bimetallic spring acts on the idling control spring to increase the idle rpm after cold starting. The bimetallic spring mounted on the force transfer lever so as to transfer the tension of the main control spring to the control member, is located within the rpm governor. This bimetallic spring does not contract to reduce the then-elevated tension in the idling control spring until the interior of the governor, or the lubricating oil thereof, is heated to the normal operating temperature of the engine. While the engine heats to operating temperature relatively slowly, the higher friction in a cold engine decreases much sooner. Though there is no longer a requirement for it, the higher rpm level will be maintained until the engine is fully warm, and this will lead to excessive fuel consumption.